A Foreign Life
by War Slayer
Summary: Kagome is a straight a student who takes in a foreign exchange student from america, what happens when she finds out this foreign exchange student is a guy.
1. Moving In

She sat at the table in her kitchen waiting patiently for the new arrival. Taking in a foreign exchange student from America is a big step for Kagome Hagirashi. An 'A' student in her high school Kagome had taken the initiative to accept the responsibility of a foreign exchange student. Her friend Hojo Origami sat next to her watching her intently. Kagome couldn't stop talking about 'her' the foreign exchange student. She used to live in Japan but moved to America, and she has the weirdest name. Kagome grabbed her bottle of water off of the table chugging it down. She slammed the bottle on the table nervously as the time count down to the end of the wait. 'Ten more minutes.'

Hojo smiled at the girl across the table from him. The angel who caught his eye the first day he met her. He shook his head of those thoughts, kicking himself. His 'girlfriend' needed him here.

"Kagome!" a not so excited Mrs. Hagirashi yelled.

"She's here!" Kagome screamed as she jumped from the table almost flipping it up right. Hojo shook his head as the girl shot passed him like a bat out of hell. He smiled never the less as he followed her. "Oh my god."

Hojo followed the sound of Kagome's voice. He stopped when he saw her form and her face covered in shock. He then stepped a little closer to her side and saw the person standing at the door. He felt his heart skip a beat at the figure. "There has to be a mistake."

"Keh." The figure stepped further into the room. The silver hair swayed as the figure took every step. Kagome felt her heart stop just staring at 'him'. He stepped towards Mrs. Higurashi a stuck out his hand. "I wanted to thank you for taking me in to your home Mrs. Higurashi."

She reluctantly took his hand shaking it very lightly. "No problem…"

"Inuyasha." The two talking at the moment, turned to face Kagome. Inuyasha felt his heart constrict at the girl standing before him.

Inuyasha nodded before walking towards her and stopping infront of her. "You must be Kagome."

o0()0o

"There has to be a mistake."

"Hojo, we already went through with this. I called Mrs. Onitomo and she told me that it was a boy all along." Kagome said grabbing some blankets from the closet. "There is nothing I can do." She said as they both turned and headed towards her room 'There's nothing I want to do about it.'. she almost stopped wen the thought passed through her mind. A light blush stained her face as she entered her room. "Hopefully Rin is doing better Sesshoumaru. She and Rin almost have a lot in common."

"You mean he." Kagome turned around to look at her doorway. Inuyasha was leaning on the door frame staring at her with his Blue eyes locking with her brown. She felt her heart skip just thinking about him. She smiled at that then at him. He shifted his movement.

"What do you mean he?" Hojo asked glaring at Inuyasha when he caught the kid staring at his 'Girlfriend'. Kagome was disappointed when Inuyasha's Blue eyes left her gaze to glare at Hojo.

"Well Homo, Sess is a guy. How I know this is because Sess is my older half brother." Kagome laughed as she thought about the situation Rin and her were in. 'I wonder if he is as hot as Inuyasha?' she smiled as she watched Inuyasha leave. She turned to Hojo to see him staring at her.

She waved her hands infront of his face. Hojo blinked a couple of times. Kagome always wondered why Hojo always hung around her. Yuki, Emi, and Ayame say it's because he liked her, Sango said he's just a retard, and Rin doesn't say anything on the matter. "Well I should get going." Hojo said grabbing her hand then kissing the back of it. Kagome's face turned to shades of red as she stared at her hand. She had always liked Hojo as a crush and now he was showing her that he might feel the same way. Kagome wanted to jump up and down and squeal. Hojo bowed before her and left.

Inuyasha sat on the steps of the Higurashi shrine. Finally able to think without any kind of interruption. He looked down at his right middle finger that wore his concealment charm. The stupid thin barley worked, since it was made for youkai and him being hanyou didn't help the matter. The stupid thing didn't work on a full moon, and guess what tonight was. he shook his head, and guess what tonight was going to be. He shook his head trying to get the thoughts out of his weak hanyou blood. He stood slowly as the sun began to set. He looked down at his hand, watching the human finger nails turn to claws. "Inuyasha?" His eyed grew wide as he turned to face Kagome as he hid his hands behind his back.

"Hey." He set scooting towards the well house he had spotted over at he other corner of the place. He closed his mouth tight as he felt his fangs start to push against his bottom lip. He was getting ready to run when she grabbed his arm and starred into his eyes.

"Inuyasha are you o-?" she stopped dead when his eyes changed infront of her. His once Blue eyes were now like a golden sea begging her to take a dive. "Your eyes?"

"They change in the sun." he heard her gasp and point to his mouth. "Shit." He then watched her gaze shift to the top of his head as his ears pushed their way threw his silver locks.

Inuyasha headed towards the house. "Wh-Where are you going?"

Inuyasha stopped at her voice and turned to face her. "Leaving."

"Why?"

"Keh," he looked back up at the sky eyeing the full moon and cursing it, "Because you now have a hanyou, a half-breed, a mutt in your house." He said before he picked up his feet to move again.

Only to be stopped by Kagome who now stood infront of him arms stretched out. "That's what I came to talk to you about." He looked at her puzzled before tilting his head to the side. "Well before I saw you um change. I came to tell you that there will be demons at our school."

Inuyasha looked at her dumb founded "Not under concealments?" Inuyasha looked utterly confused. He shifted in his wait the looked at Kagome with a concerned look on his face. "And you don't care." He pointed to his ears on the top of his head while is gaze stayed on her waiting for a response.

"I think there cute." She said reaching for his ears.

"Oi! Wench don't touch the ears!" Inuyasha bellowed receiving a giggle from Kagome. Who ignored his plea and began to rub them.

"Any who, I used to date a demon." Inuyasha ripped his ears from Kagome before taking a sniff of her a couple of times. "What?"

"Uh, nothing." 'He didn't mark her who ever he was. Good.' Inuyasha caught himself before his thoughts got the better of him.

"It's getting late."

Inuyasha looked at the sky seeing the stars in the sky shine like never before. He smiled at that and nodded at Kagome then frowned. "Where do I sleep?"

A light shade of pink came across her face. "Um, on the floor i-in my room."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked instead of answering she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the house. She led him up stairs as she yelled good night to her mother. She threw her bedroom door open and threw him inside. He looked around eyeing the place it wasn't the normal girl's rooms that he saw in many movies, it was different. He looked at the corner of her room seeing the bunch of covers in the corner. He grabbed them and looked at Kagome. She waved her hand for him to face the wall and he did. Then when he heard her say it was okay to look he turned around and his jaw almost dropped.

Kagome was in her night gown that showed all of her curves. Inuyasha shook his head and giving his infamous 'Keh' before pulling off his shirt and leaning against her bed. "Good night Inuyasha." Kagome said as she turned towards the wall.

"Keh." He shifted to set his self in a conformable position, "Good night wench."

"I have a name!" she yelled

Inuyasha chuckled to himself. "Good night Kagome."


	2. American Money

The sun crept on the floor of Kagome's bedroom/ cascading itself across the room finally hitting the face of Kagome her self. She rolled over pulling the covers over her head trying to block the sun from burning her happy dreams. She growled finding it funny after she did it catching some of Inuyasha's traits after only knowing him for a day. She smiled to herself about her knew hot foreign exchange student. Speaking of which. She rolled over lifting her eyes slowly waiting for her eyes to focus. Finally after what seemed like hours her eyes focus on her room. Her desk, her floor, the empty blankets near her bed… what! She sat up in her bed as quickly as possible and jumped to the floor. She lifted her blanket so she could see under her bed. 'Really Kagome you think he would be under your bed?' she rolled her eyes and stood to her feet catching something out her window.

She walked over to it as the wind blew through it. 'Why is my window opened?' stepping closer she got her answer. Sitting in a tree a couple yards from her window sat Inuyasha staring at the sun set. He wore a red sweater hoody. His baggy red pants blue in the wind as his shoes, that wear so close to the color of his skin they looked like his feet, dangled off the branch. He had a long black belt wrapped around his waist. He didn't bother putting the excess belt into the loops in his pants, so it dangled in the wind. His silver hair also blew in the wind making him look like an angel.

She stared at him for a while admiring him. "You know," she jumped when he spoke without looking at her. 'Was he talking to me?' "Kagome," 'Well that answers my question.' "The sun set in Tokyo isn't that mush different then the one in America." He turned to Kagome who just looked at him confused with and expression that said 'no duh'. He shook his head and turned back to the sun set "When I was littler I used to live in Tokyo with my half brother, dad, and mom. My mom and me used to sit and watch the sun set, maybe it was just being with her but it felt magical or something." He sat there for a while not saying anything. "A feeling I would like to feel again." he shook his head a 'Keh'd" before jumping from the tree that had to be at least five yards away and landing in her room.

"Good morning." She said staring at his golden eyes as he just stood there staring at her. She wanted so mush for him to take her in his arms and kiss her to death.

"Keh, who said it was so good wench?" Inuyasha said walking past her and into the bathroom.

She stomped after him when the door shut behind him. "You know I have a name. It's Kagome K-A-G-O-M-E!" She said slamming her fist against the door.

After ten minutes of slamming her fist against the door it flung open with Inuyasha soaking wet with his hair across his face as the water glistened in the light. "I know wench." And with that he shook his head spreading water everywhere drenching Kagome so that her hair was soaked making her raven hair cascade across her face 'Like an angel' Inuyasha thought. "Kagome." She glared at him then whipped her face then pushed past him into the bathroom. He shook his head and walked back to her room and put his clothes back on. He didn't know why he took another shower that day but he just felt dirty, not that it was his clothes they were clean. It was… he couldn't explain it. Whenever he saw Kagome with her perfect eyes he felt like a dirty half-breed. 'Like my brother always says.'

It Kagome slammed her door opened a second later she would half missed the bronze chest that was about to be covered by the white wife beater. She thought it was a shame to cover something so beautiful, but who was she to stop the onslaught. She watched as he grabbed his sweater ignoring her barging and shoved the sweater over his head. "I have to go to school today." She said taking a deep breath so her voice wasn't shaky from what she just saw. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said turning to Kagome his gold eye meeting her dark bronze eyes. "I talked to your mom this morning. She caught me in the tree earlier and offered to take me to town this morning." He said scowling at the fact that her mother caught him. He wanted to be alone that morning to watch the sun set not to be interrupted twice. Then a smile came across his face. "There is one thing." Kagome raised and eye brow at him the raised her shoulders in a 'What' kind of way. "Some old guy threw a piece of paper at me. He was yelling 'Demon of hell be gone!' I shredded the piece of paper before it touched me. I think it was supposed to be a charm or something."

Kagome giggled at the old man bit the bit her bottom lip. "You didn't hurt him did you."

"No." Inuyasha said calmly, "He reminded me of my father's friend Myuga."

"Well, good gramps is kind of strange." She said with a smile "Don't mind him." She started walking towards her room door in her School's green uniform when she stopped. "Do you need any money?"

"No, my dad gave me nine hundred grand so don't worry about it." She started walking again. "Hey Kagome?" she stopped at the door and turned to look at him. "Would it be okay if I picked you up for lunch and took you some where." She looked at him wanting to smile. He took her reaction as a bad one though. "I mean to thank you for your hospitality."

She felt stupid for thinking that he might have been asking her out. "Yeah," she then looked at him with wide eyes. "Your thinking me?"

"Keh." Inuyasha said looking away. She smiled as she saw a faint blush cross his cheek as one golden eye stayed on her. She smiled and waved it off as she walked out the door and to her school from her room. Inuyasha looked at his hand then shoved it quickly in his pants to pull out the thick roll of hundreds that made nine hundred grand. "One American dollar bill equals one hundred yen right?" he shrugged his shoulder and headed down stairs to meet up with Mrs. Higurashi.

o0()0o

Kagome walked off the bus as it came to a complete stop at her school. She walked into the doors to the school following the crowd of students. She headed to her locker and spun the combination until she heard s click then swiftly threw her door opened. She sighed as she reached for her Algebra II book. She stood there staring at the other books wondering what Inuyasha was doing until she heard the growl that made her always go happy. She shut her locker and turned and leaned her back against it. "Hey Kouga." She said as the wolf youkai stared at her with his bright smile. As the captain of the football team Kouga was the 'Best' thing about Kagome's school. His raven hair tied in a pony tail in the back of his head, and a brown bandanna around his forehead, Kouga was considered dreamy. And to top it all off, he was crazy for Kagome.

Kouga smiled when his Sapphire eyes met Kagome's Brown abysses. He let his hand fall on the locker by her as he leaned into her. "So, what are you doing for lunch." He asked her as she looked in her eyes. He smiled as her scent shown excitement.

"Nothing."

o0()0o

Inuyasha sat in the passenger seat of Mrs. Higurashi's car. The green trees seemed like a blur as the car sped down the road. His golden orbs kept it's gaze on the out side world. His thoughts kept returning to Kagome. How did he get so lucky to be put with her in her home? He couldn't stop thinking how fast she excepted him. His old school had taught him how to fight because he was an outcast. Hell it was funny being poor and in a gang, then a year later finding out that your is rich. Yeah, it so happens that his dad had been worth billions. When the kids at his old school found out he was rich he became the center of there attention, and he hated it every second. He had wanted to be excepted at what he is, not how much money he had. He shook his head at the thought of his friends trying to use him after that. That was why 'he had to get out of there.'

He felt the car stop at a cloths store and her growled. Man did he hate shopping for clothes. Or anything. He got out slowly following Mrs. Higurashi. She walked up to the front desk of the store and the cashier who had cat eyes, ears, and tail turned to her. "May I help you."

"Yeah," Mrs. Higurashi turned to Inuyasha then back to the cashier "We need a school uniform for this young man." She said with the brightest smile Inuyasha ever saw.

the cat demon sniffed the air then looked at Inuyasha with disgust. "Yes, indeed." She stuck her nose in the air a walked from behind the counter to them. "Well, follow me." Inuyasha followed Mrs. Higurashi as she followed the cat demon. 'This is gonna be along day.' Inuyasha thought as he watched the cat demon keep her nose up as they reached the school uniforms.

o0()0o

Kagome finally found the one person she was looking for at third period. She was sitting by Hojo and they were in deep conversation. Kagome sneaked up behind them grabbing the person she was looking for's side. The person screamed before turning around to smack whoever fucking scared the hell out of them. When they saw Kagome a big smile spread across their face. "Hey Kagome!" the person said a little excited as they stood and grabbed Kagome's arm and took her away from where they were at, and away from Hojo.

"Hey Rin." Kagome said a little confused as she let herself be dragged away from the cute guy that was at the table looking confused. "What's up?"

"I have a question for you." Rin said as she reached a table and made Kagome sit in a chair infront of her and she followed in suit across from her. "Is your foreign exchange student as hot as mine." Rin almost screamed. Kagome smiled as a blush came across her face. "I knew it!" Rin said as she almost began to jump up and down. "He had to be to be Sessy's brother."

"Sessy?"

"Sesshoumaru, that's his name." Rin said looking at Kagome confused. "I thought Inu-Inu…"

"Inuyasha, he did tell me about him, but what he told me was that Sesshoumaru was some unemotional guy who hated him." Kagome said staring at Rin.

"Well that's not totally true… Okay yeah it is." They both began to giggle. Rin stood up and walked back over to Hojo with Kagome following her. "Some tell me is he as much and asshole as Hojo says he is?"

Kagome looked at Hojo surprised, but Hojo just looked at her like there was nothing wrong. "Not, all the time." Kagome said trying to defend Inuyasha.

"Come on Kagome. He kept calling me different names. He didn't say anything hardly nice and he kept staring at you." Hojo said with a little anger with the last part.

"He was? Kagome asked excitedly which Hojo didn't catch.

"Yes he was."

Hojo didn't catch the excitement in Kagome's voice and just answered her. "Yeah he was." Hojo said look at his clenched fists angrily. "And it was disgusting. What human looks at another guys-."

"He's not human."

Rin and Hojo looked at her confused. Rin scooted closer to Kagome and looked at her to see if she was okay. "What do you mean 'He's not human.'"

"He's half-demon, half-human." Kagome said calmly.

"Then that means so is Sesshoumaru." Rin said excitedly.

"Actually I think Inuyasha said he was full demon." Rin's eyes widened in surprise then got up and ran to the hall to use the phone. "She's always wanted to date a demon." Kagome said more to her self then to Hojo."

o0()0o

Inuyasha looked at the mirror in horror, as he stood there in his black school uniform. He wanted to rip it up and shove it down the stupid cashier's throat. 'How could anyone stand to war this shit?' Inuyasha growled at the mirror then walked back in the dressing room when he hear Mrs. Higurashi say they'd get it. He shivered at that but shook it off. He followed her to the car after they were done. Mrs. Higurashi drove down the road asking him where he wanted to go next he told her with a smile and she looked at him confused but obliged.

She drove down the main road of Tokyo searching for the place. Finally finding it she pulled into the parking lot. Inuyasha got out and walked to the giant window and almost began to drool as he stared at the thing on the other side. "Perfect."

o0()0o

Kagome started shoving her books in her locker as the lunch bell rang through the halls. She was excited when it rang, wondering where Kouga would take her. She smiled of the thought of Kouga taking her anywhere. She felt a finger tap her shoulder and she turned to stared directly into the eyes of the guy she was just thinking about. "Hey Kouga." She said shutting her locker.

"You ready?" he asked as they began to walk to the parking lot.

"Yeah." She said, as they pushed the doors open to the school that led to the parking lot. He smiled at her and led her to his car. Before they got there Kagome heard the sound of purring. Not like a cat demon, but more like a beautiful car. She looked up to see the most beautiful site ever and she wasn't talking about the car. "Oh my god!" Sitting there was a Mercedes GT CLK, and in the driver's seat was a beautiful but hurt Hanyou. He started to get ready to leave when he heard her call him. "Inuyasha wait!" he stopped the car and watched as Kagome came near him with a retard behind her.

"What is it wench?" Inuyasha said not to happy as he turned of his car. He wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. Why didn't he think she wasn't serious about going to lunch with him? How stupid could he have been? How? He shook his head tightening his grip on the stirring wheel.

"I'm sorry I forgot." Kagome pleaded seeing the hurt in his eyes totally forgetting about the other guy standing next to her starring at the hanyou in disgust. "I'm really sorry." She said again.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He just stared forward then after awhile turned to her. "Don't worry about it." He turned on the car and revved it up before putting it in gear then driving off. Kagome watched as tears tried to break free. What did she do? She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and turned to see Kouga who looked like he didn't know what was going on. "Sorry Kouga but I don't feel like having lunch any more." And with that she ran back to the school.

o0()0o

He sat in the tree staring at the branch infront of him. He would return the car tomorrow and spend his money on something that wouldn't cost him half his money. He didn't know how long he sat there in that tree but he didn't care. He didn't think he would ever think it but he wanted to go back home. he had so deep in thought that he didn't notice her coming up to the tree, he didn't hear her climbing it ether, hell he didn't know that she was there until her head popped up with sorrow across it. He just stared at her as she sat next to him.

He shifted his gaze back to the tree branch infront of him. He wanted to jump down and go somewhere else anywhere but there with her there. He didn't notice her grab his hand at first, nut he slowly turned to face her when he did. "I'm sorry, I forgot totally. I know that isn't a good enough excuse but it's the truth. Inuyasha, please forgive me."

He didn't move he didn't say anything he just sat there. 'Why is she apologizing for me thinking that she might like me. For a Dirty Hanyou's crush.' He shook his head then turned away from her. "Don't worry about it." He said before grabbing her in his arms and jumping out of the tree. He went to set her down but found her arms wrapped around his neck not letting go. He looked at her face confused. "What is it?"

"But I should worry about it. I-I hurt you."

"Keh." He finally put her down and she finally let go. He walked back to her house with her behind him. He stopped pushing Kagome behind his back when he sniffed the air. "Dammit."

"What is it?"

"Bastard." At that moment Rin walked out from Kagome's house with a Silver haired guy behind her. 'That must be Bastard, or for other people besides Inuyasha Sesshoumaru.' Rin walked up to Kagome with a smile not seeing the glare the two boys were giving each other.

"Hey Kagome!" Rin said giving her a hug.

Kagome smiled when they pulled away "Hey."

"Bastard."

"Half-Bread."

Kagome and Rin turned when they heard a growl from Inuyasha who looked like he was about to kill his brother. Sesshoumaru for an instant looked a little scared but the emotion quickly vanished like the emotion wasn't even there. The two stared at each other. Kagome gasped when she saw purple lines appear then disappear on Inuyasha's face. a growl erupted from both boys in unison making the two girls scoot back. Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome. "I came to give you something." He pulled out a necklace that looked like a rosary. "It's from his mother. Put it on him and if he gets out of line just say 'Sit'. It only works with the one that puts it on him though." He threw the rosary to Kagome who intern caught it. "Let us go Rin. This Sesshoumaru is tired of smelling that Hanyou's stench."

"This Inuyasha is about to shove this Inuyasha's foot in that Sesshoumaru's ass." Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru glared at him then took leave. "Bastard." Inuyasha felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Kagome who slowly lifted her hands and slipped the rosary around his neck, bringing her face centimeters from his face. She pulled back and stared at him with the rosary. He grabbed it and shoved it down his shirt. "Keh." He picked her up and jumped into her room though her window. He set her down and watched her walk to her bed. "Get some sleep wench."

She got in her bed and brought the covers to her chin. It was late and she didn't feel awake. All she felt was the feeling of hurt. Still the fact of her hurting Inuyasha ran through her head like a relay race. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said sitting down and grabbing his covers and pulling them over his body as he laid down. He moved a little until he got comfortable.

"I'm sorry."

Inuyasha tightened his eyes close. "Don't worry about it." He said rolling over away from her bed, away from the pain.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes wench?"

"Good night."

Inuyasha tensed then took a deep breath. He turned so he was staring at the ceiling. "Good night Kagome." He said before he looked out the window at the stars. "Good night." And with that he felt sleep take over him.


	3. School

Kagome woke with a jump as the sound of trees splitting into a million pieces. She sat up and began to rub her eyes. "Wind Scar!" she jumped as she heard another tree splitting into a million pieces. She got out of her bed and walked to the window to see Inuyasha standing there staring a tree infront of him like it was something. Then out of no where there was a sword in his hand. "Wind scare!" his voice echoed in his head as the attack exited his blade and split into the tree. Kagome stared in amazement. As he then jumped in the air slicing the chunks of wood that flew every where into a million pieces. He landed and sheathed his sword in his scabbard. Kagome's heart got caught in her throat when she saw him in his black school uniform. He walked to the house slowly as he held the hilt of his sword. "Tetsusaiga." She watched him as he stopped. She stepped back as he jumped into her room. "That's what my sword is called, Tetsusaiga." She nodded as he walked past her. If you want a ride to school I'll be waiting in the car."

She nodded as he walked out the door. She grabbed her school uniform and headed into the bathroom for her bath. When she was done she ran out side and spotted him sitting in the car. She jumped in the passenger seat and he took off in an instant. He was quiet as he drove. She tried started a couple of conversations but they were cut short by him finding a way to answer with one response. They reached the school's parking lot and her parked in the back. They got out slowly not saying a word. "Follow me I show you to the office." He nodded then followed her slowly. They reached the front desk and the secretary who was a Inu-youkai. Her dark raven hair cascaded across her face as she glared at Inuyasha with disgust across her face. Kagome watched Inuyasha's face waiting for him to scream at her but it never came. She pointed to the office behind her and Inuyasha walked in.

An old woman with a patch on her eye sat in the corner at her desk. There was a plaque on her desk that said 'Lady Kaede, Principle'. Inuyasha snorted at that and head for the chair infront of the desk. "What is it hag?"

Kaede looked up to meet Inuyasha's gaze. "Inuyasha," she said looking back at what she was looking at. "Long time no see."

"Yeah."

"My grand daughter has missed you."

"Well she could have wrote."

"She didn't mean it Inuyasha." Kaede said looking back at him.

"She sure fooled me." Inuyasha said taking his hand and running it through his hair. "Is Kikyo what you wanted to talk to me about Kaede."

"Actually yes." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and got to his feet. "She's in this school." Inuyasha stopped instantly before his hand touched the silver doorknob. "I never approved of her dating a half-demon any kind demon at all. Maybe I was the one that scared her away from you. I don't know. But her knew boyfriend is not the perfect guy. It's funny actually if you think of it. She leaves you because your not full demon but she turns around and dates one."

"Nariku?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"I have no clue."

"Keh!" Inuyasha open the door and stepped back into the main hall. "Schedule!" he said yelling to the Inu-Youkai who glared at him. She shook her head and reached in the drawer and stopped and looked at him. "Tashio Inuyasha." She stopped and stared at him her scent now turning to fear. She hurriedly turned to the files in hand and pulled out his schedule. He snatched it from her and scanned over it. 'Dammit, Life sports? Standards math? Wood shop? Chemistry? Well at least I got art. Government? Well weight lifting sounds good. College English no way in hell! This years gonna suck.' He stared at the secretary. He grabbed Kagome's hand and stormed out of the main office with a scowl. 'Damn it!'

They reached the gym after ten minutes and walked in to see a dodge ball game in progress. Kagome told him to go and change and she will change and wait for him out there. He watched her ho in the locker room and he went into his. "You new?" Inuyasha turned to see a kid about his height, he paused sniffed the air, human, with black hair tied in the back. "Miroku." The boy said sticking out his hand.

"Inuyasha." They walked out of the locker room. Inuyasha stopped to see that Kagome was leaning against a wall and being hit on by a… he sniffed the air, a wolf demon. He growled and caught himself, then shook his head. "Inuyasha?" he turned to see the boy that was showing him around. "Want to meet the teacher?"

"Not really." He walked passed Miroku and over to where Kagome and the wolf demon. "Why don't you go hump a fire hydrant, wolf shit and leave her alone." Kagome stared at Inuyasha in shock, which just ignored her.

The wolf demon turned around and sniffed the air as he looked at the creature in front of him. "This is my women mutt." The wolf demon said before turning around to face his 'woman'.

"Wolf shit you know the only thing you'll get is your mother. So why don't you go home and say high to your hand."

The demon turned around swiftly facing Inuyasha as he revealed his fangs. "Shut up you fucking mutt!"

"Or what?"

"I'll kill you."

"I'd like to see you try."

Kagome stared at the two feuding boys not noticing the two who now stood beside her. "What's going on?" Kagome jumped when she heard a Sango's voice behind her. She turned quickly seeing her two friends behind her looking at the scene at hand. Kagome turned back to the matter at hand pushing her slight jump aside. When she looked back over, she saw Inuyasha staring at her. When Inuyasha realized the fear that he felt from her was from being startled he turned back to the yelling Wolf shit.

"Kouga's going at it again." Rin stated.

"Who's he going to kill now?" Sango the one that made Kagome jump asked as she watched the boy yell at the new comer.

"Inuyasha!" they all turned to see another Sesshomaru at the door to the Gym glaring emotionless at the other who they assumed was Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, quit fooling around with the dumb wolf. If you get expelled again your mother will kill you." The boy yelled with no expression at all on his face.

"Who you calling dumb wolf, dog!" Kouga yelled and stepped forward. Inuyasha pushed him back before he could move. Kouga glared at the hanyou and pulled back his fist. He sent it through the air. But it was caught.

"Sess?" Inuyasha asked not looking at anyone but Kouga.

"He swung first." Sesshoumaru stated as he walked back out of the gym. He smelt his brother's scent inside of school he immediately excused himself from his class and walked to the gym to find his brother being screamed at. He was confused, but didn't show it, to see Inuyasha take being yelled at by anyone. He yelled at Inuyasha once and got a beat down for it. He laughed at the first time his brother whooped his ass; it was the last time.

Inuyasha smiled at the demon with an arrogant smile. "Keh, stupid wolf." With in a second, Inuyasha sent his left fist into Kouga's stomach as he let go of Kouga's hand. Kouga stepped back a little from the impact. Inuyasha took that moment to swing swiftly with his right palm and drive it into Kouga's chest, sending the Demon flying into the bleachers. Inuyasha stood up strait whipped himself off. "Keh, stupid wolf shit." He stood there as everyone stared at him. He looked at everyone with their confused looks on their faces. "What are you all looking at! Keh, like wolf shit was a match!" and with that the bell rang. 'Great standard fucking math.' He walked out the room muttering under his breath.

o0()0o

Chemistry was a bitch. He stepped in to see and old women lecturing on about a potion that can help cure wounds faster. He walked to the desk not really wanting to be bothered he took a seat in the back by himself staring at he board. He felt many eyes on him and when he looked around he noticed they were all girl eyes. He then came to realize he was the only guy in this class. "Shit."

"What was that Mr. Tashio." The old hag asked.

"I said Shit." He stated to the women at the black board.

"Oh." she shook her head and continued her lecture. When she was done she turned to the class and smiled a wicked smile. "Chemical partner projects." The moans of the students were like music to her ears. "Your partners will be…"

Inuyasha blocked her out. He didn't notice that someone had sat by him a few moments later, he didn't really care as he was carving into the counter of the lab table he was at until he caught the sent. He looked over to his side to see an angel. 'Angel?' He shook his head trying to get the thoughts out. Kagome was sitting next to him writing down the instructions. "Hey what's up?" she lifted her head from her notebook to smile at the boy next to her.

"I'm your partner." She stated plainly. He glared at the board then back at the girl who turned back to her notebook. He closed his eyes while laying his head on the counter breathing out his famous 'Keh'.

He slept through the rest of class only lifting his head up to mix some potions that Kagome didn't know what they were for.

o0()0o

Lunch time came fast. He entered the lunch room scanning it until he saw Kagome sitting at a table with four girls and two guys. Hojo was sitting by Kagome which he didn't like at all. He pulled up a chair by Kagome making the screeching noise as the legs dragged. He sat by Kagome and stared at the others at that table starring at him.

"You lost?" Inuyasha turned to Kagome's left to see Hojo sitting by Kagome.

"No why?" Inuyasha said baring his fangs.

"'Cause you must be to be sitting here."

"I came to talk to Kagome, Homo."

"It's Hojo."

"Sorry Hobo." Inuyasha turned so that he was facing Kagome. "You forgot to tell me what time school ends and what time you want to leave."

Kagome looked at him confused until it hit her. "Oh, sorry." She looked at her friends as her face went red. She met the smile that Sango was giving her. "Um how about three? School ends at 2:45 but I have to talk to the Chem teacher."

"Sounds great."

"Okay you can leave now." Hojo said. Inuyasha put his hand on the back of Hojo's chair and pulled it back making Hojo fall backwards. A kid named Ryu who had Sango in his lap was on his feet standing next to Inuyasha in a minute. Inuyasha stood up slowly glaring at the boy infront of him.

"You'll pay for that." Ryu, the blonde boy who was a little taller then Inuyasha said towering over Inuyasha.

"With what?" Inuyasha said. Stepping closer to him. He watched as Ryu was pushed back.

"Do you not know how to not get in fights?" Sesshoumaru was standing infront of Inuyasha in a split second.

"He started it."

"And you knocking down that Homo kid didn't have anything to do with it?" Sesshoumaru said sarcastically.

"Nope."

"Get out of the way." Sesshoumaru turned around to see Ryu glaring at him.

"Or what?" Sesshoumaru asked emotionless. Ryu threw his fist at Sesshoumaru's head. Sesshoumaru was out of the way with demonic speed and to Ryu's side. "Fine Yash you deal with him." Sesshoumaru said walking away from them.

"He's not worth it." Inuyasha said turning around to walk away. He was jerked around and a fist met the side of his cheek. His face jerked to the right. He stood there in that position for awhile before slowly facing Ryu. His fist flew fast into Ryu's jaw. The kid fell to the floor Inuyasha stood there staring at the unconscious kid on the floor. No one moved until the bell rang. Inuyasha's ears twitched as the ringing of the bell almost shattered his eardrums. He shook his head and headed for art.

o0()0o

He sat in art in the far corner drawing a picture of a building structure, when a book slammed next to where he was sitting. He grabbed his ears from the pain that was caused from the noise of the book. He growled at Kagome who was sitting next to him. "Do you love making trouble or something?" she asked angrily.

"Keh." He began to rub his ears. Kagome stared at the ears that twitched from every slightest noise. "What do you mean wench." He said shoving his ears down on his head.

"Sorry about the noise." She received another 'Keh'. "And what I mean is you and your fighting."

"I didn't start it." Inuyasha said turning back to his drawing.

"Like your brother said knocking Homo-I mean Hojo down didn't start it, huh?" Inuyasha looked up glaring at her. "That's what I thought."

"Keh." He turned back to his drawing once again. He heard her sigh, and his eyes shot to her as she leaned forward to look out what he was drawing. He leaned back raising an eyebrow at her.

"Um, I also wanted to think you for this morning with Kouga. I like him but he can be a pain" Inuyasha nodded as he leaned against the wall as he stared at the front of the room. "Your good." He looked at her with a smile. "I'm serious your really good."

"Thanks." He said as he watched the teacher walk into the classroom. He couldn't hear what she was saying, he was to busy watching Kagome at the corner of his eyes. Then he caught the scent. He looked to the middle art table to see Kouga glaring at him. Inuyasha just shook his head and looked back at the head of the room. The teacher just introduced himself, asked if they would draw something with the person sitting next them. Inuyasha drew a quick sketch of himself in a red kimono standing holding a sword and handed it to Kagome. She in turn drew her self in her school out fit with a bow and arrow in hand. Inuyasha laughed at how good there drawing looked. His eyes met her chocolate ones when he looked up. They stayed there that way until they heard someone cough. Inuyasha looked to see Hojo looking at them. He looked at Inuyasha "What!"

Inuyasha felt a sharp pain hit his shin, he glared at Kagome when he said owe. "Can we talk." Hojo said looking at Inuyasha.

"Talk." Inuyasha said harshly getting a death glare from Kagome. He shook his head then turned back to Hojo. "What?" he said calmly with a tang of anger. He looked at Kagome who nodded with a smile.

"Privately." Both Inuyasha and Kagome's eyebrows shot upward. Inuyasha got up slowly and followed Hojo out of the room and into the hall. Hojo stopped abruptly and turned to Inuyasha. "Look dog shit! I didn't like what you did to me in lunch and second of all I don't like you hanging out with Kagome." Inuyasha was a little taken back by the quick change in this kid mood, 'Was he in his period?' "So stay away from her!" Hojo pushed Inuyasha against the locker.

Inuyasha's hand shot out grasping Hojo's neck and lifting him in the air. "First off I know you didn't just push me." He slammed Hojo into a locker they were standing next to. "And I know you didn't just tell me what to do, especially to stay away from Kagome." Inuyasha threw Hojo across the hall into a wall. Hojo slid down the wall as an angry hanyou walked towards him. Inuyasha kneeled down so that he was face to face with Hojo. "If you ever threaten me again, I swear to Kami Hojo-Chan I will kill you. What Kagome-Sama and me do together is our business. Got me." Hojo nodded his head in fear. "And sorry about Ryu, tell him next time not to piss me off." Inuyasha got to his feet and headed towards the art room door then stopped. He turned back to Hojo who was shakily trying to get to his feet. "Hojo?" Hojo hit the ground staring at Inuyasha in fear. "Where is football practice held at?"

"F-Field A."

Inuyasha nodded and headed back into the room seeing Kagome being bothered by Kouga. Inuyasha shook his head and headed towards his seat. "Wolf shit your in my seat." Kouga turned to see Inuyasha standing behind him. He turned back around and grabbed Kagome's hand and kissed it then continued talking. "Maybe you didn't hear me." Inuyasha grabbed Kouga and threw him out of his seat receiving Kagome to roll her eyes. Inuyasha sat down to hear a growling Kouga. Inuyasha looked at Kouga with a sharp glare. Kouga took his seat at his old table.

Kagome shook her head. "Was that necessary?" Inuyasha nodded as he grabbed his drawing of his building and continued drawing. Kagome sighed when he didn't answer her. "What did Hojo want?"

Inuyasha stopped his artwork and looked at Kagome. His eyes searched hers like she knew something. He shook his head then turned back to his drawing. "I asked him earlier where football practice was being held and he came to tell me."

"You play football?"

"Yeah. It's away to let out most of my anger." Inuyasha started playing with the rosary around his neck before continuing his drawing.

"Oh." Kagome grabbed the one they were working on and made more details on it. Finally the bell rang and they walked out of class together. "Well see you."

"Yeah." They headed in opposite directions to their lockers. Miroku followed Inuyasha to his locker.

"What was that all about?" he said leaning against the locker next to Inuyasha's.

"With what?"

"You and Kagome."

"Nothing we were just talking." Inuyasha said shutting his locker and heading towards the way he hoped was where his government class was. luckily he was right. They headed into the room and sat at the back of the class.

"First, she almost killed you with her books, then Hojo wanted to talk to you, then you threw Kouga out of a seat."

"And?"

Miroku took in a breath. "What was with Hojo anyways?"

"He was just giving out empty threats to stay away from Kagome."

"What?" both boys looked up to see Kagome and Sango standing infront of them. Miroku shifted uncomfortably as Sango sat on his desk to listen to Inuyasha and Kagome's conversation.

"Don't worry about it." Inuyasha said as Kagome sat in the empty seat next to him. He watched as Sango took the seat next to Miroku. He smiled at Miroku who shifted uncomfortably. "You remind me of a monk you know that?" Inuyasha said to Miroku under his breath. "A perverted one." Miroku just flipped him off.

"What do you mean forget about it? This is my life he is trying to control. I will talk to whoever I want." Kagome said crossing her arms over her chest and staring at Inuyasha.

"Okay calm down." She felt herself actually calm down by his voice. Sango looked at her shocked. No one had ever been able to calm Kagome down by just telling her to calm down. Inuyasha smiled then looked at Sango. "Um, sorry about your boyfriend." Sango nodded then met eye contact with Miroku. She blushed then looked away quickly.

"Hey let me check your schedule." Inuyasha turned back to Kagome. He pulled out his schedule and handed it to her. She let a smile spread across her face as she looked over it. "Yeah we have almost all the same classes together. All but your standard math and weight lifting." Inuyasha just nodded. He watched as the teacher stepped inside the classroom and started the lecture. The rest of the day dragged on until the last bell. He talked to the football coach who told him to meet him after school tomorrow. Inuyasha didn't mind.

Inuyasha waited at his car and watched as Kagome came out of the school and smiled at him. "Ready to go."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She said sitting in the passenger seat as he held the door open.

"Don't worry about it." 'Besides.' He thought 'I'd wait for you forever.'

_I know it is kind off rushed I am sorry. I promise the next chapter will be better. Please review and don't hold my bad update against me please._

_War-Slayer_


End file.
